


Eternal Married Bliss

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Wedding, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Post-Canon, True Love, Wedding Dress, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: On the planet of Elysium, Commander Shepard and Liara T'soni are having their wedding ceremony. (Shiara, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 16





	Eternal Married Bliss

Commander Shepard sat in her dressing room, trying her best to remain confident. She'd done many great heroic things over her long career, saving the Citadel Council, stopping the Collectors and then the Reapers, but now she was going through what felt like her toughest challenge yet.

Today was the Commander's wedding day, a day that Shepard had been long in the making. She was to marry her lover, Liara T'soni, who had been dating the Commander for the past few years. Liara was the most loyal and kindest soul Shepard had known.

The couple were getting married on Elysium, one of the earliest human colonies and the place where Shepard had made her first accomplishment as a hero, helping to drive back an invading force of Batarian mercenaries. It felt appropriate to be marrying Liara here, especially since Shepard had always thought of the place as a second home to her.

Standing up, Shepard looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her wedding dress. Liara wanted Shepard to be the bride for the ceremony, since the Asari had wanted to bear witness to the traditions involved. The commander knew she would have easily worn her dress whites, but there was something about a dress that suited her.

Sure, the previous times Shepard had worn a dress, the skirt had been much shorter, but there was something about this dress in particular that resonated with Shepard, helped her let out a bit of that inner girly girl she always had.

The dress itself was long and white, with a wide skirt. The bodice was decorated with a white rose and there was a similar floral theme on Shepard's waist. There were straps on her shoulders and long gloves going up her arms. Finally, on Shepard's head of red hair, there rested a tiara with a long, silky veil draped over her head.

Liara was going to love this, Shepard could tell. Thinking for a moment, Shepard reflected all she and her Asari lover had been through. From fighting Saren and the Geth years ago, to stopping the Shadow Broker, to the war with the Reapers, Liara had probably been Shepard's most loyal friend.

She'd been the one to find Shepard's body after the Commander had died. Without her, Shepard would have remained dead and the galaxy would be lost without it's greatest hero. Smiling, Shepard felt hopeful that she and Liara would be happy together.

Chucking a little, Shepard remembered joking about marriage and having lots of little blue children with Liara. They weren't at the kids stage yet, but they wouldn't be far off now. The redhead smiled. She always did like the idea of settling down and being a mother.

Looking at the clock, Shepard soon noticed it was almost time for the ceremony. Smiling with confidence, she headed out of her dressing room and down a nearby corridor. She and Liara were going to be married at this quaint, peaceful resort, a beautiful garden ceremony.

Liara always did love being around nature, so it was fitting for them both. As Shepard looked out of the window, she saw that the guests had all arrived, some of her old friends from the Normandy, others from her travels across the galaxy.

Holding her bouquet close, Shepard sighed. She wanted to walk down the aisle alone, to stand her own ground so to speak. Making her way down to the garden, Shepard stood in the entrance hall, looking over at the ceremony. Ribbons, flowers, it was quite beautiful indeed.

Looking out of the window to her left, Shepard then saw another beautiful sight, one that brought a smile to her face. It was Liara, walking down the aisle with her "father", Matriach Atheyta. She was wearing a beautiful, white Asari gown, with gloves covering her hands.

Sighing dreamily, Shepard knew that Liara was definitely excited about her big day. Heading to the end of the aisle, Shepard closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting ready to walk towards the altar. She breathed easy, knowing her moment was almost there.

Then the wedding march started and the veiled bride began her walk down the aisle, smiling with pride in her heart. Looking to her sides, she saw the friends and comrades she'd served with these past few years, feeling honoured to be among them.

Halfway through walking down the aisle, Shepard thought about the friends she had lost, those who couldn't have been here today, like Thane or Captain Anderson. But wherever they were now, they were looking down at her, giving her confidence.

Turning around to face her new wife, Liara smiled, the blue-skinned Asari pleased to see Shepard as always. Her lover did look exceptionally beautiful in that dress, which in a way, paled in comparison to Liara. But the Asari was fine with that. Shepard was the star here, after all.

Stepping forward, Shepard soon took Liara's hands, staring at her Asari beau from under her veil. A few years ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of getting married, let alone to an alien. But Liara had changed her whole life so much. Neither of them could imagine the universe without the other.

Smiling at her veiled wife-to-be, Liara mouthed a simple phrase to Shepard, one the commander was all too familiar with.

"Embrace Eternity." The words seemed to echo in Shepard's mind as the Asari joined their minds for their vows, letting the memories of their relationship flow between the other, exchanging their feelings of excitement and happiness.

It was a gleeful sensation, one that pleased the commander. But she knew to meld with Liara was only the start of the festivities, as their blessed vows soon began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Commander Shepard and Dr Liara T'soni in the bonds of holy matrimony. This is truly a joyous day, one that has been long in the making for this happy couple. Do you Shepard, Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold, until death do you part?"

Looking at Liara proudly through the veil, the Commander nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Dr T'soni, take this woman to be your bondmate, to have, to hold, until death do you part?"

With a sense of pride and joy, Liara agreed, nodding as well. "I do too," she stated proudly.

"Would the brides please exchange rings."

Reaching into her pocket, Liara slid a beautiful silver ring onto Shepard's gloved finger, smiling kindly as she did so. Shepard took another ring from Liara's hand, placing it upon the Asari's own finger. With their rings exchanged and vows given, there was only one thing left to do.

"By the power vested in me by the Systems Alliance, I now pronounce you wives and bondmates. Please seal your vows by kissing the bride."

As the guests started to clap and cheer, Liara made her way over to Shepard, reaching her hands beneath the commander's veil. Lifting it up and revealing the beaming, freckled face of her new wife, the Asari closed her eyes, softly, but tenderly kissing Shepard's lips.

Kissing back, Shepard sighed, wrapping her arms around Liara and giving into the warm kiss of the Asari. Her eyes closed, her mind met with Liara's again, thinking of the future they would build. Not long now before they would have their little blue children.

Pulling away, Liara cupped Shepard's cheeks, giving her another quick kiss before they walked back down the aisle arm in arm. As they entered the hotel again, Liara smirked, looking down at her wife's dress. "You do make an excellent bride, Shepard."

"As do you, my blueberry," Shepard jested, nudging her arm. "Come on, time to go to our suite and for me to change into something more comfortable."

"As you wish... my wife," Liara cooed, before giving her bride one last tender kiss.

xXx

**Author's note:** The Mass Effect bomb continues with a cute wedding!


End file.
